ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagat
= Sagat in Street Fighter = Sagat started out in the Street Fighter Series as the final boss of Street Fighter, the first game of the series. According to the storyline, Sagat was beaten by Ryu with a Shoryuken that scarred his chest, which remains as a constant reminder to Sagat through the rest of the series. Sagat's signature moves are his Tiger Shot, Tiger Knee (aka Tiger Crush) and Tiger Uppercut (aka Tiger Blow), and his super special moves are Tiger Cannon (a stronger version of Tiger Shot), Tiger Genocide (a combination of Tiger Knee into one or possibly two Tiger Uppercuts), and Tiger Raid (a combination of kicks followed by a flying kick that sometimes ignites into flames). = Sagat in UFS = Sagat was first released in UFS in the first set of the Street Fighter license, also named Street Fighter (Players refer to this set and Soul Calibur III as set 1). He recieved the following array of cards. * .Sagat. (Character - Super Rare) * ..Sagat.. (Character - Rare) * Muay Thai Defense (Action - Common) * You aren't a Warrior... (Action - Rare) * ...You're a Beginner! (Action - Uncommon) * Eye Patch (Asset - Rare) * Ground Tiger Shot (Attack - Rare) * Jumping Knee Strike (Attack - Common) * Muay Thai Punch (Attack - Common) * Overhand Throw (Attack - Uncommon) * Tiger Genocide (Attack - Super Rare) * Tiger Knee (Attack - Rare) * Tiger Shot (Attack - Rare) * Tiger Uppercut (Attack - Rare) * Champion (Foundation - Uncommon) * Hardened Veteran (Foundation - Common) * Muay Thai Discipline (Foundation - Uncommon) * Size and Speed (Foundation - Uncommon) Sagat's Promo card was released in the 3rd distribution of Street Fighter Promos, which also included the other characters from Set 1. In the set Domination, Sagat was given his reprint for the current legal format. This time, he had 9 cards, which included a starter deck. In the Sagat starter deck you received 2 copies of all of Sagat's starter deck rares (which was the only way to obtain these cards). * ::Sagat:: (Character - Starter Deck Rare) * Clean Rematch (Action - Super Rare) * Battle Scarred Chest (Asset - Super Rare) * Super Tiger Ki (Attack - Common) * Tiger Fury (Attack - Starter Deck Rare) * Tiger Wave (Attack - Rare) * A Powerful Offer (Foundation/Action Split Card - Uncommon) * Blinding Rage (Foundation - Starter Deck Rare) * Teenage Champion (Foundation - Uncommon) = Sagat's Character Cards = Sagat is one of the most playable characters in UFS, as his symbols and abilities on each of his Character cards can be approached in various ways. Sagat's main symbols are Air and Earth, and are seen on all his character cards. .Sagat. .Sagat. sports a 7 handsize, which betters him over his counterparts, but has the least vitality of the four. This version of Sagat is seen as the most lethal due to his Form ability to discard his hand and draw a new one, thus getting what he wants when he wants. His Response ability is also lethal, for at the cost of one momentum you can push through more damage after you attack. ..Sagat.. ..Sagat.. is a great character for new players to the game. Air is good at speed boosts, and Earth is packed full of Throws. All also has many Punches which can work off one another. The most effective form of ..Sagat.. deck utilises Throws and Sagat's ability to sacrifice speed for damage. Since throws deal half damage when blocked, you won't be hesitant to boost damage. ..Sagat..'s other ability also allows you to draw cards, making up for the card you discarded with ..Sagat..'s first ability. ...Sagat... ...Sagat... is seen as the lesser of the four Sagats. He has the lowest hand size of 5, and Evil does not really support any of ...Sagat...'s other cards. Although not very good for a starting character, ...Sagat... can be stacked upon one of his other versions to use his abilities. ...Sagat...'s first ability can be used to (in effect) double the amount of foundations to commit, but ...Sagat...'s second ability shines when use it to (in effect) double your momentum when you are discarding it. This doubles the effect of a Powerful ability, more importantly Tiger Uppercut, which (when you are Sagat) gets Powerful:6. That means for each momentum discarded for the Powerful enhance, Tiger Uppercut gets +6 damage. Combined with ...Sagat..., Tiger Uppercut has a Powerful:12! ::Sagat:: This Sagat has the biggest vitality of the four Sagats, coming in at a great 28 vitality. However, this Sagat works differently to his others - he uses his foundations and gets more of them very quickly. His first ability gives your attack more damage equal to the number of foundations in your card pool before it. It isn't easy, but with Sagat's second ability this makes things better. ::Sagat::'s second ability is an Enhance which comes into effect when the attack deals damage (even if it's not your attack!). You get to choose a foundation you already have in play, and search for another copy of it! The copy goes into the staging area committed, but it will ready on your next turn for later use. Combined with Sagat's new symbol Fire, you can easily create a fierce aggro deck in no time! = Sagat in Tournament Play = Sagat is a popular character in tournaments, and is sometimes feared. However, Sagat has yet to have someone pilot him to a major tournament victory. Perhaps this is because Sagat lacks the speed that characters like ..Ukyo.. and ...Yun-Seong... have. Category:Air Category: Earth Category: All Category: Evil Category: Death Category: Fire Category: Street Fighter